winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Young wizard Acheron
So do you say that I'm very handsome if cartoonified by the cartoonifying programs of yourselves? ☺ ;-) Hi, Did you contact me on my talkPage???Jackyoto (talk) 15:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto Oh Sorry, I didnt know who left the message. If you want, i will tell you as soon as I know more about the game Butterflix Adventures and the villains you are interested in. i could write Tsumanga an email maybeJackyoto (talk) 18:38, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto Thanks for adding me to your friends:) Jackyoto (talk) 17:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto Here are some pics of the game Jackyoto (talk) 15:53, June 25, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto Hi, all season 6 episodes are on youtube HD now. Jackyoto (talk) 16:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto No problem, Jackyoto (talk) 14:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto Young wizard Acheron (talk) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 11:52, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Believe'In'TheWinx'Club'']] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''The Magic'' Lies Within You!]] ♥ 14:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to tell you that there is a trailer of Butterflix on PlayWinxClubs Youtube channel. You might want to check it out. Jackyoto (talk) 07:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Jackyoto What evil on the wikia? Is someone cyber-bullying you on this wikia? Soaf (talk) 22:28, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Just make sure you do not insert useless informations onto wikia, STAY on topic of whatever wikia's pages your working on (Example: working on songs means adding videos that are needed and lycris. Do not make useless edits and/or BE RUDE to anyone will result in a warning. Soaf (talk) 22:58, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Soaf hi @Young wizard Acheron....why were you blocked in this wikia page????i heard that you were blocked because you know about winx club season 8's official synopsis....is that true???? Mirra2004 (talk) 07:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 thank you @Young wizard Acheron... Mirra2004 (talk) 06:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 and do you know about the season 8's transformation??? Mirra2004 (talk) 06:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Mirra2004 DO NOT add false information that doesn't apply to the series. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower You're always free to express your opinions, however, the articles are not the place to do so as they provide information that are relevant to the show. Justine Nimble is just a parody of Justin Bieber and technically is not associated with Justin Bieber. It's alright, the next time you do edit however, please be sure to keep it relevant to the show and if you have any questions feel free to ask me or the other administrators. Please do read our rules if you haven't already. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 02:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower DO not remove any warning on your talkpage as it is stated by RoseXinh you cannot remove them at all. Soaf (talk) 20:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC)Soaf It is alright an to answer to your question, I look through "See more >" link to see what been changing on the wikia to accept it or reject the changes onto a article. Soaf (talk) 22:06, November 14, 2015 (UTC)Soaf Firstly, You Were Blocked Because It's Part Of The Wiki Rules. If You Get Three Warning For The First Time, You Will Get Blocked For One Month & The Second Time For Three Months. Secondly, You Were Blocked Because You Have Made Bad Edits & Adding Incorrect Information To The Page & Seriously Read The Rules Before Editing Because We Are Very Busy & We Don't Have The Time To Check All The Good/Bad Edits You Made. Is That Clear To You Now ? Plus, Stop Sending Messages Already Because I'm Very Busy & I'm Going Now. If you're truly someone who wants peace, you wouldn't be violating the rules. And if you haven't noticed, I have warnings as well and here I am - an administrator now. If you wish to avoid receiving warnings, review our rules. We all make mistakes and we're not perfect, as soon as you accept your faults you'll move on and it'll get better. However, this is your last warning: DO NOT REMOVE WARNINGS. if you do not adhere to this, I will block you for your refusal to heed our warnings. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 19:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Personalities are not excuse for vandalism. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) No, I Don't. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 06:36, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I Don't Speak Polish. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 09:05, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Next Time, Please Don't New Pages From Season 7 Until I Said So Because I Need To Lists Which Pages I Created & Which Pages I Didn't & Please Don't Unnesssecary Category Like: "Metamorfosimbiosis", "The Heart of Alfea", "Flybee" & So On. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 01:04, January 16, 2016 (UTC) I will try to see what I can do with these. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:21, January 16, 2016 (UTC) We did not argue. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 10:56, January 16, 2016 (UTC) You have the right to create your own imaginary. If that is what on your mind, I have nothing else to say. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:03, January 16, 2016 (UTC) It's Okay, But It Needs A Bit More Of Improvement. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 08:46, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Because It's Too Minor. ♥[[User:BelieveInMagic814|''Winx ''Club, ''Magic ''Winx]] ♥[[User talk:BelieveInMagic814|''Tynix'' Power!]] ♥ 18:36, January 30, 2016 (UTC) You can't keep your mouth shut, can you? It is none of your business. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:02, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Weird or not, if he is not curious, then what are you to yell around? And the suggestion seems to match you well. No one is your dear. Go "dear" yourself. -- Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 07:00, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I do not live in Europe but I live in North America. Soaf (talk) 12:46, February 8, 2016 (UTC)Soaf I Don't Know ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 14:50, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I Rather Not Add Instead. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 22:09, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, Not Confirmed. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 22:21, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Young wizard! You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 6:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you and I'm sure you will be one. You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 11:16, February 23, 2016 (UTC)